Cyber-Akuma
Cyber-Akuma, known as Mech-Gouki in Japan, is a cyborg version of Akuma created by Apocalypse and serves as the final boss in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. After defeating Cyber-Akuma, a special ending for the character who defeated him will be shown. This form of Akuma also make appearances in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2 and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS as a card. Backstory Apocalypse knowing that Akuma's intent was only the beginning as he captured Akuma when he was about to battle him and covered his whole right half of his body and replaced it with cyborg implants. These mechanical parts provided Akuma with infinite strength, even those surpassing the Hulk's. With these mechanical features he has gained superior speed, greater ki manipulation, flight and an almost indestructable armor. Gameplay In the console version of the game, Cyber Akuma is playable by using a cheat code. He has the same special moves as the original Akuma, but they are upgraded with his rocket launching arm and are more powerful and can deal with a massive amount of damage. Special Moves *'Rocket Arm': Cyber-Akuma launches his right arm who travels a long distance. It's a homing projectile that does good chip damage even if blocked. Executed by just pressing Hard Punch. * Cyber Hadouken: It's a "hadouken" of the same size as Ryu's, but this is fire-based and much faster. The Cyber Hadouken can leave you without consciousness, it leaves your body burning as it falls to the ground, so it is an opportunity to keep attacking the enemy. * Zankuu Cyber Hadouken: Like the Cyber Hadouken, but done in the air and it travels a 45° angle. Unlike normal Akuma, this throws 2 Hadokens at once. * Shining Circuit Shoryuken: Equivalent to a "Shoryuu-ken" by Ken, but this is much faster and is fiery red, not purple like Akuma normal, which is slower and less throws you away. * Hurricane Kick Booster: It's like a "Tatsumaki-senpuu-kiaku" but, like the other attacks, going faster and electricity leaves off his opponent senseless. *'Diving Rocket Kujinkyaku': Well just like Akuma's Tenma Kujin Kyaku, it doesn't do more damage than Akuma's but its faster, has more priority, and Cyber Akuma can recover quickly from it and continue his combo. * Lightning Senkuu: Basically his teleport but he can only do this on the ground. The punch goes full screen and Kick goes half screen. Hyper Combos *'High Mega Gou Beam': Improved version of Akuma's Mesatsu Gou Hadou. It's yellow and it's extremely damaging. *'Scramble Gou Punch': Improved version of Akuma's Messatsu Gou Shoryu. Alot more powerful and comes out faster, possibly the faster hyper in the game. *'Thunder Gou Shower': Just like the Tenma Gou Zankuu, throws 31 Zankuu Cyber Hadoukens at once. *'Shining Gou Shock': Cyber-Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu. It is twice as fast as Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu with twice the distance. Does a lot more damage (almost being an instant kill) and also can be done in the air. Gallery Cybera-2.gif MSHVSF_Cyber_Akuma.png E3f9b39a763f2ff51d162156e133a8c0.jpg|Cyber-Akuma in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 cyberakuma-dss.png|Cyber-Akuma in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS Sprites Trivia * Cyber-Akuma is the only Capcom final boss to appear in the MvC series, along with Abyss. * Out of all the final bosses, Cyber-Akuma is the only one who doesn't have a giant size. * Cyber-Akuma returns in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a DLC alternate outfit for Akuma. Category:Akuma Category:Gouki Category:Evil Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:Vs. Series Original Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Card Fighters Clash DS Cards